


28. Ride. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Seiya ha un desiderio, Shun lo segue...C'è un cavallo di mezzo.Post Hades.





	28. Ride. Writober 2019

Shun dovette sopprimere con difficoltà la risatina in gola alla vista che si presentava di fronte a lui.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse preso a Seiya, ma da quando erano tornati dall'Ade, lui faceva richieste strane, sembrava più affamato di vita del solito... e affamato, semplicemente, di tutto quello cui poteva aver accesso.  
Shun e Shiryu erano coloro che lo accompagnavano in quelle... avventure.  
Ma quel giorno era solo Shun a godersi lo spettacolo.  
“Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?”.  
“Sono assolutamente sicuro, Shun! Non te l'avrei chiesto, no?”.  
“Certo”.  
Lo stallone dal manto nero e lucido, già sellato con cura, sembrava il meno certo dei tre.  
D'altronde, la cosiddetta altezza del garrese svettava di una buona decina di centimetri oltre il capo di Seiya (e dello stesso Shun, a dire il vero); a occhio e croce, solo uno dell'altezza di Ikki sarebbe riuscito, con una certa facilità, a montare alla maniera classica su quel cavallo.  
Era abbastanza ovvio che, con le sue capacità, Seiya avrebbe potuto saltare direttamente in groppa all'animale senza alcuno sforzo. Ma... voleva fare l'esperienza 'vera', così aveva dichiarato lui.  
Shun osservò con meraviglia crescente una gamba di Seiya piegarsi, mentre l'altra lo alzava a più non posso verso il punto più alto raggiungibile: fu quasi un miracolo – a cui Shun sospirò di sollievo – quando il piede finì dentro la staffa. L'issarsi sulla sella fu solo grazie al puro lavoro muscolare delle braccia di Seiya.  
Quando lo vide su quel cavallo, l'espressione di Shun mutò completamente e i suoi occhi fissarono, con ammirazione e fascino, la piccola figura di Seiya su quell'alto trono vivo: era il suo – quasi – animale guida e il non averne mai cavalcato uno aveva smosso quella decisione in Seiya.  
Questi si girò, le mani strette alle redini come se fossero dei fili sottili pronti a spezzarsi.  
“Hai visto, Shun? Che ti pare?”.  
Il compagno sorrise e piegò appena la testa di lato.  
“Dev'essere una bella vista da lassù...”.  
Gli occhi di Seiya si staccarono dal terreno e dal mantello del cavallo e si alzarono verso il paesaggio: poteva vedere tutto il maneggio con i cavalli e le stalle e qualche albero che circondava il posto. Oltre tutto quello, però, c'era la città di Tokyo, non troppo lontana, ma sempre presente e luccicante sotto quel sole di Aprile.  
Un'altra vista gli si parò davanti, nella mente, e, nonostante (o forse proprio per quello) la differenza abissale tra le due visioni, preferì la seconda: le rocce nude della Grecia e il Mar Mediterraneo avevano addosso troppa memoria cara.  
“Non è male...” commentò Seiya, alzando appena le spalle.  
Quel movimento appena accennato fu, per il cavallo, un segnale ben chiaro: sotto un Seiya agitato in crescendo, il cavallo partì in un trotto sostenuto in avanti, fendendo l'aria con grazia e decisione.

Morale della favola: Pegaso poteva anche essere il suo animale guida, ma Seiya si sarebbe guardato bene, da quel momento in poi, di mettere in pratica i colpi di testa generati da un sogno dell'infanzia.


End file.
